Come Meet Me
by kashi29
Summary: Alois asks Ciel to meet up in the forest where they first talked to each other without their butlers. What does Alois want to talk about with Ciel? BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Come meet me

Alois asks Ciel to meet up in the forest where they first talked to each other without their butlers. What does Alois want to talk about with Ciel?

I made a new story I might edit it later and make it a oneshot but if not, there won't be many chapters. BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read.

Ciel was in his study working on paper work when Sebastian came in.

"Young master, you have gotten a letter."

Ciel looked at the letter and noticed a spider seal.

'A letter from Alois? I haven't got one from him in forever.'

Ciel took the letter and opened it with his letter opener. It read:

'Dear Ciel,

Please come over to the forest where we first talked and don't bring your butler with you and I won't bring Claude. I'll be waiting.

From,

Alois'

Ciel just sat and thought.

"My lord, what does the letter say?"

As if not hearing the question Ciel got up and said,

"I'm leaving."

"Ok master, let me come with-"

"No, I'm going alone."

"But master,"

Ciel opened the window that led to the balcony and there were tons of kittens. Sebastian, being of course distracted, went over and played with the cats.

"Hmph. Idiot," Ciel said to himself and left to go to the forest.

So how was it? Please comment and I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Come Meet Me Chapter 2: Confession

After a while Ciel ended up in the forest where Alois and him talked to each other for the first time. When he got there, he saw Alois messing around with a blue flower in his hand. After a little while, Alois finally noticed him.

"Oh Ciel, you're here." Alois got up and brushed himself off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ciel asked him. "I hardly could make it. I had to distract Sebastian with cats."

Alois turned away giving a bitter smile.

"How long have we known each other? A few months now?"

"Yes…" Ciel answered and nodded slowly.

Alois turned around and grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I love you."

"What the hel-" Alois shut him up with a kiss.

Even though Ciel was enjoying the kiss, he pushed Alois off of him.

"Stop it you slut!"

Tears started coming out of Alois's eyes.

At the Trancy Manor…

Sebastian busted through the door.

"Now where the hell is my Master?!"

Claude came out calmly.

"My master said he was going to meet Ciel at the forest where they first met."

Sebastian grinded his teeth and ran out the door. Claude ran after him.

After a long run he saw a blonde hair and black, almost blue, haired boy talking with each other.

"Mast-!"

Claude ran behind him and placed a hand over his mouth. And they hid behind a bush.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sebastian loudly whispered.

"Watch," Claude said while pointing over at the boys.

"Get off of me you slut!" Ciel yelled and pushed Alois off of him.

Tears started falling out of Alois's eyes.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Alois fell onto his knees holding his face in his hands. Ciel was shocked.

"Of course you do, that's what everybody thinks!" Alois shouted giving a bitter smile. "Everybody thinks that I'm just some stupid, conceited boy that's either a whore or slut. I usually don't care about it, but with you Ciel it's, it's," Alois just cried louder.

Sebastian and Claude were just watching quietly.

"Ah, so my young master finally confessed his feelings," Claude said while smiling.

"He's always liked Ciel?!" Sebastian said.

"Shhh! Listen!" They continued to listen on the conversation.

Alois just kept crying. Ciel kneeled down and lifted Alois's face by his chin.

"Hey, don't cry like that." Ciel smiled faintly and wiped away Alois's tears and leaned in for a kiss. Sebastian had his jaw so wide it could hit the ground.

Alois stopped crying and his eyes open in shock. When he felt more relaxed, he wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck. When they both needed air, they pulled away from each other. When Ciel finally realized what he just did, he blushed a deep scarlet. Alois couldn't help but giggle.

"You're just so cute Ciel!"

Ciel somehow managed to blush even darker.

"We should leave now," Claude said. Sebastian nodded and they crawled away.

Alois was giving Ciel a death hug because of how cute he thought he was.

"S-stop it," Ciel stuttered out.

"I love you Ciel."

"I-I love you too, A-Alois." Ciel stuttered out. They shared a passionate kiss under the gleaming midnight moon.

When they both got back, both of the butlers couldn't help but giggle at what they saw earlier.

"What the hell is so funny, Sebastian?"

"Nothing, my lord."

At the Trancy Manor…

Claude was giggling.

"What is so funny, Claude?"

"Nothing, your highness.

Alois looked up and thought, "I love you, Ciel." While at the same time, Ciel was looked and thought,

"I love you, Alois."

Soooooo….. what do you guys think? Always, thanks for reading and please comment!


End file.
